A vehicle is a device that carries a passenger in a passenger-intended direction. A car is a common example of a vehicle.
To increase the convenience of users, a vehicle is typically equipped with various sensors and electronic devices. For example, an Advanced Driver Assistance System (ADAS) and autonomous vehicles are typically designed to increase the driving convenience of users.